


Black Scales and Blue Eyes

by BattyIntentions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Lance is human, M/M, Shiro is a dragon, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Lance trades his life for his sister's medicine and ends up becoming the partner of a lonely dragon. He's not complaining at all.





	Black Scales and Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Monstertron Exchange gift for Sabrinasayshi on tumblr!

A life for a life. That was the deal Lance’s father had struck. Lance could hear him recounting the tale to his mother. With his youngest sister’s health failing and no doctors able to help, their father had grown desperate and had decided to steal a healing potion from the dragon in the mountain. He had returned with the potion and a haunted look in his eyes. Now Lance knew why. His father had been caught as soon as he’d infiltrated the dragon’s home and the deal had been struck. A life for a life. Someone in their house had to go live with the dragon by the next full moon. Lance’s hands trembled as he continued to eavesdrop. His father planned to go, it had been his decision and his mistake to steal from the dragon, but his mother was begging him not to. They needed him at home. Lance left before he could hear the rest of the hushed argument. Someone had to go. His mother was right, they needed his father at home. His father was right, his mother was needed at home too. But someone had to go…

Lance looked around his room and clenched his hands into fists. He wouldn’t allow any of his siblings to go, he would take his father’s place. Quietly and quickly, he packed up his possessions and wrote a note to his parents explaining where he went. Lance went to each of his siblings and kissed them goodbye, glad that he was the only one up at this hour. He wouldn’t have been able to leave if any of them had been awake. With one last glance towards his parents’ room, Lance left and went out to their stables. He took one of their mares and started for the mountain.

The ride through the forest was slow and eerie. Time felt like it was crawling at a snail’s pace and it felt like someone was watching him. Whenever he looked around, there would be nothing there, but the feeling remained. Lance frowned and huddled closer to his mare as they continued their trek until, suddenly, they were standing in front of a large, looming cave. He hesitated before dismounting and petting the mare. He took his bag off of her and smiled weakly.

“Go on home now.” Lance watched the mare flee and his smile dropped. There was no turning back now. He held his bag closer and walked into the cave. It was pitch black inside and he felt around blindly until he touched the wall. Suddenly, light filled the cave as the torches lit themselves, the path leading deeper inside. Lance followed them obediently and flinched as the ground beneath him started to quake. He held onto the wall for support and looked around for the source. The ground gave a final, hard quake and Lance whimpered as the dragon started walking towards him. The beast was everything Lance had imagined from the rumors he’d heard. He was large and imposing with scales as black as the night and a strange metallic arm. A large scar divided his face and the fur of his black mane was white at the top. The dragon zeroed in on Lance and growled.

“Who are you?”

“I-I’ve come to pay my father’s debt.” The dragon seemed to calm down at his words.

“Come with me.” Lance gasped as the dragon shifted and turned into a handsome man with the same white bangs and scar. His arm had shifted with him to match his new form. The dragon smiled at him comfortingly and he shook himself out of his daze to follow him deeper into the caves. “You may call me Shiro. What’s your name?”

“Lance.”

“Welcome to my home Lance.” The dank caverns gave way to warm, tiled hallways and he looked around in awe as everything suddenly shifted. He stumbled and Shiro caught him. “I’m sorry, I should have warned you. The change is a bit disorienting for humans.” Lance pulled away once he was steady, blushing.

“Thank you.” Shiro nodded in acknowledgment and led him deeper into the strange hallways, twisting and turning until they came to a set of double doors. He opened them, revealing a large bedroom with an equally large bed.

“This will be your room. You don’t have to worry about getting lost. Just think about where you want to go and you will get there. I’ll allow you to sleep now.” He turned to leave and Lance reached out, grabbing his wrist and stopping him.

“Why did you want me? What do you want to do with me?” Shiro looked away from him and stared at where Lance held him with something unreadable in his eyes. Lance pulled his hand back and could have sworn he saw disappointment flash across his features.

“I want your company and companionship. You will not want for anything and no harm will come to you, I swear it.” He looked him over in confusion. Did Shiro really do all of this because he was...lonely? Lance smiled softly at him.

“Then you’ll have it.”

* * *

Living with Shiro took less adjusting than Lance had expected. True to his word, Lance had everything he could ever want: new clothes, fresh food, the freedom to do as he pleased. Yet something was missing. For all of Shiro’s eager doting and steadfast company, the other man never seemed to press Lance for more. He never even asked for a hug or to hold hands despite the fact that every time Lance did give him any sort of physical affection, he melted into it instantly. It was infuriating. If he liked it so much, he should ask for it! Lance wasn’t opposed to touching him. Far from it in fact. The longer he spent living with Shiro, the more he started to like him. He was kind and sweet and respectful, he let Lance visit his family whenever he wanted and made sure he was happy. There was nothing more Lance could ask for...except for him to stop holding back and just touch him already! It didn’t seem like Shiro would though, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

It was late in the evening when Lance struck. He waited until Shiro was in their bathing chambers for his nightly soak, then casually entered the room in only a low-slung towel. The effect was immediate: he blushed brightly and looked away quickly.

“L-Lance, what are you doing here? Usually you take your baths earlier.”

“I just thought I’d join you this time darling. It’s no fun always bathing by myself,” he purred, dropping his towel and climbing into the water beside him. Shiro’s blush grew and he seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at Lance. His eyes still kept darting to him despite his best efforts and that spurred him on. Lance smiled and snuggled up against Shiro’s side. “This is nice. We should do this more often.” Shiro bit his lip and looked over to him, cheeks bright with embarrassment.

“They don’t bother you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“My arm and my scars.” All at once, the pieces fell into place. So _that_ was why he’d been so scared to initiate, he was worried about how Lance would react.

“Takashi, look at me.” He obeyed after a few seconds of hesitation, cautious silver meeting loving sapphire. “Nothing about you repulses or bothers me, okay? I’ll admit, when I first got here, I was scared and worried, but now I’m happy here with you. You’ve been nothing but good to me and I enjoy living with you. I love you and I want to touch you and be touched by you.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he said firmly, guiding Shiro into a gentle kiss. He surged forward and the kiss turned eager, drawing a groan from deep in his chest. “Mm, finally,” he teased softly and Shiro smiled sheepishly.

“I’m sorry. I just wasn’t sure if you were okay with me.”

“Of course I am. Now take me to bed,” Lance ordered playfully and Shiro picked him up and carried him to his room, laying him down on the bed and crouching over him. He hesitated and pulled back, biting his lip and looking away. Lance smiled softly and hugged him from behind. “Hey, it’s okay Takashi. Talk to me.”

“I don’t think I can do this. I want to but I don’t think I can. You’re the first lover I’ve had in a _long_ time...since before this.” He lifted his metal arm and gestured around them. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, I should for pushing you. No judgment here, but why don’t you think you can? Do you not want to or is something else bothering you?” Shiro shrugged and sighed.

“I’m not sure. I just get overwhelmed and scared when I think about it.” Lance hummed and hugged him tighter, kissing his temple.

“Thank you for telling me. Now come lay down with me. I have an idea.” Shiro frowned worriedly and Lance was quick to explain. “It’s nothing sexual, I promise. You just seem like you’re not used to being touched either way but you really like it, so I’m going to do just that. I’m going to pet you and I won’t go below the waist. I swear. I’ll only do it if you want me to though.”

“I-I do. Touch me Lance?” He asked softly and Lance felt heat shoot into his gut at his words and how cute he looked saying them. Oh gods, Lance truly was gone for this man.

“Anything for you, my cute dragon.” Shiro pouted.

“I’m not cute.” Lance giggled and petted through his hair, smile growing as Shiro pushed up into his hand for more and let out a rumbling purr.

“Whatever you say.” Slowly, he rested his other hand on Shiro’s chest, over his heart. He waited a few more seconds, then started gently rubbing his hand along his chest. The dragon’s breath hitched as Lance brushed over a nipple but he didn’t ask Lance to stop. Curious, Lance thumbed over his nipple and Shiro let out a soft groan. He repeated the motion on his other nipple and Shiro made the same soft, pleasured sound. So his nipples were sensitive huh? Lance would have to remember that. For now though, he didn’t linger there, sliding his hand first down to his stomach and rubbing it. The purring grew and Lance bit back an amused chuckle. His dragon liked belly rubs too. How much cuter could he get? Lance rubbed his stomach for a while longer before gently coaxing Shiro to roll over. He straddled his thighs and started massaging his back, kneading into the warm muscles and smiling as Shiro gasped, then groaned and went completely limp underneath him, purring loudly. “Are you sure you’re a dragon and not a kitten?” Lance teased lightly and Shiro looked back at him with a halfhearted glare.

“I’m not a cat,” he grumbled and Lance kissed his cheek, pulling back and petting down his spine. Shiro was loose and pliant beneath him. Deft fingers danced along the small of his back and his palm settled there.

“Good?” Lance asked, voice soft and low so he wouldn’t bring him out of his daze. Shiro mumbled lowly in agreement and he reached back, weakly pulling Lance down to lay beside him. He smiled and cuddled up to Shiro, kissing him softly. “Good night handsome.”

“G’night my love,” came the low reply and they fell asleep together, warm and sated.


End file.
